stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Trek: Pioneer (STP)
For other uses, see Star Trek: Pioneer. Star Trek: Pioneer (abbreviated STP) is a fan fiction series created by Travis Cannon which follows the adventures of the crew of the . Canon and continuity The continuity of Star Trek: Pioneer includes all canon works: * * * * * * *Star Trek movies (1-10) * (2009) - Only the events that occurred in 2387, including Nero and Spock's departure through the black hole. Other works considered canon: * Series Synopsis The crew of the , commanded by Captain Benjamin Kelsoe, begin the exploration of a region of space that has yet to be surveyed by the . Beyond Deep Space Five lays the Oralian sector, a region of space once dominated by the warlike So'ja, whom have since come to be on friendly terms with the Federation. However, not all of the So'ja are pleased with their government's close ties to the Federation. Kelsoe and his crew are about to find themselves in hostile territory. On their journey they'll meet new friends, and new enemies... some of which are more powerful than they could ever have imagined. Episodes Season 1 :1.01 - "The So'ja Incident" (SERIES PREMIERE) :1.02 - "Quantum Dreams" :1.03 - "The Caverns of Eden, Part 1" :1.04 - "The Caverns of Eden, Part 2" :1.05 - "The Cell" :1.06 - "From the Past" :1.07 - "Grace" :1.08 - "One Hour" :1.09 - "Doctor, Doctor" :1.10 - "The Removal, Part 1" Season 2 :2.11 - "The Removal, Part 2" :2.12 - "Transfer" :2.13 - "The Vacation" :2.14 - "Infested" :2.15 - "Beware Romulans Bearing Gifts" :2.16 - "The Bonding" :2.17 - "Defector, Part 1" :2.18 - "Defector, Part 2" :2.19 - "Defector, Part 3" :2.20 - "The Crossing" Season 3 :3.21 - "Mission on Za'da Gol" :3.22 - "All Gone" :3.23 - "Icy Summer" :3.24 - "Set In Stone" :3.25 - "Space Pirates" :3.26 - "The Teacher" :3.27 - "Unwelcomed Visitors" :3.28 - "Deception and Attraction" :3.29 - "Mining Operation" :3.30 - "Mandrake's Stand" Season 4 :4.31 - "The Nothingness" :4.32 - "In the Shadows" :4.33 - "Unresolved Matters" ::*originally entitled "Epidemic in Sickbay" and "Complications" :4.34 - "Complications" ::*originally entitled "Sins of the Son" :4.35 - "Security Threat" :4.36 - "Aftermath" :4.37 - "Almost Paradise" :4.38 - "Prime Target" :4.39 - "In Custody" :4.40 - "The Hornet's Nest" Season 5 :5.41 - "Fall of the Apollo" ::*originally entitled "The Hornet's Nest, Part 2" :5.42 - "Monks of Or'pec" :5.43 - "Question of Loyalty" :5.44 - "Nothing Else Matters" ::*originally entitled "Moon Prison" and "Dark Places" :5.45 - "Everything Changes" :5.46 - "The Boolran Eye, Part 1" :5.47 - "The Boolran Eye, Part 2" :5.48 - "The Boolran Eye, Part 3" :5.49 - "For Better or Worse" :5.50 - "Torment and Woe" ::*originally entitled "Massacre at Minark" Season 6 :6.51 - "Dawn" ::*originally entitled "Drums of War" :6.52 - "The Forgotten Planet" :6.53 - "Internal" :6.54 - "Obsession" Specials Season 5 :5.44.5 - "From The Front Lines" :5.48.5 - "From The Front Lines: Blockade of Turcia" Season 6 :6.51.1 - "The Ruins" :6.51.5 - "Night Club" Planned episodes :6.55 - "Gateway" Characters Recurring *Admiral Jonathan Dutton (Season 3 - 4) *Admiral John Hayes (Season 1 - 3) *Admiral Toshio Kawamura (Season 5) *Admiral Dustin McCloud (Season 3 - current) *Dr. Rhell (Season 4 - current) *Captain Sarah Tellening (Season 3, Season 5 - current) *Admiral Christopher Truman (Season 4 - current) *For other characters see: Star Trek: Pioneer (STP) characters Kelsoe_pullman.jpg|Captain Benjamin Kelsoe Roberttuff.jpg|Commander Robert Tuff Chu'lak.jpg|Commander Braxis Gervasiovaldez.jpg|Lieutenant Gervasio Valdez Joannawithrome.jpg|Lt. Commander Joanna Withrome Normancraig.jpg|Lieutenant Norman Craig Chasabraga.jpg|Doctor Chase Braga Tracycarson.jpg|Ensign Tracy Carson Ericzimmer.jpg|Lieutenant, j.g. Eric Zimmer Burt_weatherly.jpg|Captain Connor Burt TysonCalok2380.jpg|Tyson Calok Haroldanton.jpg|Admiral Harold Anton Story arcs All series have overarching story arcs, but in many cases various smaller or larger story arcs form. Some are simple and some are complicated. Some are finished and some are left unfinished. The So'ja rebellion arc This was the first arc that was created. It begins with "The So'ja Incident" (1.01) and ends with the "The Removal" Part 2 (2.11). This arc consists of the So'ja rebelling against a republican government they see as a Federation puppet government and replacing with a dictatorship that is more reminiscent of their previous form of governance. As of "The Removal" Part 2 (2.11) this story arc is finished. Key players *Crew of the . *Admiral John Hayes - Starfleet Commander *Ba'l - of the So'ja Republic. *Admiral Ru'mal - Key Military Leader in the So'ja Rebellion. *Ar'kon - Political Leader of the So'ja Rebellion. *Admiral Da'note - Ar'kon's right hand man. *Kroge - Major in So'ja Coalition, the . Key episodes :1.01 - "The So'ja Incident" :1.07 - "Grace" :1.10 - "The Removal" - Part 1 :2.11 - "The Removal" - Part 2 The Coalition War arc Begins with "Defector" (2.17-19), where the So'ja Coalition's ( the new So'ja government) plans to turn hostile towards the Federation begin to emerge. The war officially begins in "Fall of the Apollo" (5.41). This arc is unfinished. Key players *Crew of the . *Ar'kon - Chancellor/ of the So'ja Coalition *Supreme Admiral Da'note - of the Coalition Forces. *Ru'kon - Important So'jan . *Admiral Ru'siy - Seasoned So'jan military commander. Right hand man of Admiral Da'note. *Korvin Mot - Bolian, President of the *Admiral Harold Anton - Starfleet Commander (Commander-in-Chief) *Admiral Jonathan Dutton - Former Head of Operations, Oralian sector. Based on Deep Space Five. *Admiral Toshio Kawamura - Head of Operations, Oralian sector. Based on Deep Space Five. *Admiral Christopher Truman - Commander of the Third Fleet. *Tyson Calok - No. 1 Most Wanted in the Federation for Treason, and other crimes. Helping the So'ja in the war against the Federation. *L'mar - Romulan commander, who is wanted for Treason by the Romulan Star Empire. He is an associate of Tyson Calok. *Xojo Manjala - Tealuian, who has betrayed his people to worked with Tyson Calok. *Dr. Philip J. Eyota - Federation traitor. *Admiral Ru'mal - Leader of the So'ja Resistance. He is against the Coalition. *Commander Peter Bradford - Starfleet officer assigned to Starfleet Intelligence. *Dr. Lucus Kesar - Federation Special Envoy to the So'ja Resistance. *Tolleson - Section 31 agent Key episodes :2.11 - "The Removal" - Part 2 :2.15 - "Beware Romulans Bearing Gifts" :2.17-19 - "Defector" :2.20 - "The Crossing" :3.26 - "The Teacher" :4.32 - "In the Shadows" :4.33 - "Unresolved Matters" :4.34 - "Complications" :4.35 - "Security Threat" :4.36 - "Aftermath" :4.37 - "Almost Paradise" :4.38 - "Prime Target" :4.39 - "In Custody" :4.40 - "The Hornet's Nest" :5.41 - "Fall of the Apollo" :5.42 - "Monks of Or'pec" :5.43 - "Question of Loyalty" :5.44 - "Nothing Else Matters" :5.45 - "Everything Changes" :5.46-48 - "The Boolran Eye" :5.49 - "For Better or Worse" :5.50 - "Torment and Woe" :6.51 - "Dawn" :6.53 - "Internal" :6.55 - "Gateway" Adventures of the USS Ticonderoga Adventures of the USS Ticonderoga is a sub-arc of the Coalition War arc dealing with the adventures of the crew of the . The Telepath arc This arc was to focus on Ensign Tracy Carson's latent telepathic abilities that, with the help of Commander Braxis, she would develop. The arc is one of those that has been forgotten and allowed to remain unfinished. As of season six, the arc was picked up again in the season premiere episode "Dawn", and played a smaller, albeit important part in the episodes "Obsession", and "Gateway". Key players *Tracy Carson *Xojo Manjala *Norman Craig *Braxis *Benjamin Kelsoe *Chase Braga Key episodes :1.03-04 - "The Caverns of Eden" :3.27 - "Unwelcomed Visitors" :6.51 - "Dawn" :6.54 - "Obsession" :6.55 - "Gateway" The Tracy Carson-Norman Craig arc This arc focuses on Ensign Tracy Carson and Lieutenant Norman Craig's relationship, culminating in their marriage. This arc is finished. Key players *Tracy Carson *Norman Craig *Xojo Manjala *Benjamin Kelsoe Key episodes :1.03-04 - "The Caverns of Eden" :2.13 - "The Vacation" :3.22 - "All Gone" :4.37 - "Almost Paradise" :5.49 - "For Better or Worse" The First Ones arc The arc has to do with the First Ones and the Oppressors and their Gateways. This arc begins with "Transfer" (2.12), with the introduction of Tyson Calok and the Joc-Duloc mythos. This arc is unfinished. Key players *Crew of the . *Tyson Calok *Commander L'mar *Xojo Manjala *Felix Adar *Lilith Adar *Julian Brooke *General Kassus *Major Kovok *Centurion Avin Key episodes :2.12 - "Transfer" :4.37 - "Almost Paradise" :5.42 - "Monks of Or'pec" :5.43 - "Question of Loyalty" :5.44 - "Nothing Else Matters" :5.45 - "Everything Changes" :5.46-49 - "The Boolran Eye" :6.51.1 - "The Ruins" :6.52 - "The Forgotten Planet" :6.54 - "Obsession" The Gateway sub-arc The Gateway arc has to do with the Oppressor Gateways. It was a three part story arc starting with "The Forgotten Planet", continuing in "Obsession", and concluding in "Gateway". Notes from the author :See author's notes on this blog page. External links *Star Trek: Pioneer series website *Trek Writer's Guild Pioneer (STP) Category:Star Trek: Pioneer (STP)